


Good Idea

by jasmasson



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I think we should have sex,” Jared said brightly, as he sat down.</i></p><p><i>Jensen looked up from his sandwich.</i></p><p><i>“Right here?” he inquired mildly.  “In the middle of the cafeteria?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Now, also available as podfic, recorded by the lovely [](http://luvplatinumbaby.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvplatinumbaby**](http://luvplatinumbaby.livejournal.com/) , in [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/good-idea) and [audiobook](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/good-idea-audiobook)  
> 

***

“I think we should have sex,” Jared said brightly, as he sat down.

Jensen looked up from his sandwich.

“Right here?” he inquired mildly. “In the middle of the cafeteria?”

“No,” Jared said, with a snort, as if _that_ was what was ridiculous. “Some night. Hey, tonight! What are you doing tonight?”

“Hmm,” Jensen mused, “let me see. Laundry, dinner, watching the game, _not_ having sex with you. You know. Standard stuff.”

Jared snorted around a mouthful of his sandwich. _One_ of his sandwiches. He had three. And an enormous piece of pie. Jensen frowned at his own, suddenly pathetic looking, piece of pie. His suspicions were confirmed; the food staff _did_ like Jared more than him.

Still, Jensen thought meanly, if there was any justice Jared would be fat when he was older, surely, if he kept on eating like that. Surely?

“Why not?” Jared asked, apparently genuinely wanting to know why Jensen wasn’t going to be dropping trou that evening. “It’s gotta be hard for you, right? You know, you being _gay_ and all,” stage whispered, “and on TV. You go to a gay bar and the next thing you know, _bam_ you’re on an E exclusive ‘Rising Star Jensen Ackles in Gay Scandal!’” That last was not stage whispered, because Jared often forgot that kind of thing. Jensen smiled weakly at the passing makeup lady.

“Jared,” Jensen said patiently, “you’re not gay.” Sometimes Jared needed to be reminded of these things when he was on a roll.

“Humph,” Jared shrugged through a mouthful of tuna on rye. “How hard can it be?”

This was the attitude that led to broken bones, Jared dancing and pictures of belly humping on the internet.

Jensen tried another tactic.

“You have a girlfriend.”

“Sandy said she didn’t mind,” Jared said casually, starting his next sandwich.

“You asked her?” Jensen prided himself on no longer being surprised by Jared. Goes to show.

“Of course,” Jared looked offended, “I wouldn’t cheat on her.”

“It still counts if you do it in the ass, you know,” Jensen said.

Jared flipped him the bird.

“It wouldn’t _mean_ anything,” Jared continued. “Just two guys hanging out, having fun. Blowing off steam. It’s just like playing _football_ , just with, you know. More bodily fluids.”

“It really isn’t. And if you think it is, apparently you haven’t been doing _heterosexual_ sex right. I don’t think you’re ready to branch out.”

“Fuck you. If Sandy doesn’t think it counts then it doesn’t.”

“And how _did_ that conversation go, Jared?” Jensen asked, genuinely curious because he just couldn’t quite visualize it.

“I told her how you were stuck up here with like _no_ options, and she _is_ in another country, you know, so I haven’t got any options either. I saw you checking that guy out at the bar the other night and thought you really were screwed, and not in a good way, because you couldn’t _do_ anything. And as your friend, I figured I could help you out.”

“And she bought that?”

“Sure,” Jared picked up his final sandwich, “she’s a modern woman.”

Right. Jensen knew Jared believed that. He’d asked and Sandy had said it was OK, so, obviously, it _was_ OK. Jared wouldn’t consider the fact that Sandy might be a little bit frightened of losing her hot, TV star, _more successful than she is_ boyfriend who lives _in another country_. He certainly wouldn’t imagine that Sandy was probably plotting Jensen’s death _as they spoke_.

“So, to clarify. For lack of any other options, I should have sex with you, my male heterosexual co-star, because your girlfriend doesn’t mind and because it’s like football?”

“Yep,” Jared said, grinning brightly. “Whaddya think?”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’ll stick to laundry this evening, thanks.”

“Hey, why not?” Jesus Christ, _hurt_ face now. “I’m your friend. And I’m hot, right?” Jared grinned again, frown disappearing within seconds. “Just ask the internet. Not as hot as _you_ , apparently, but frankly I think that’s just because Dean’s so cool.” A moment’s pause then, “Oh, and I’m, like, a _virgin_ , that’s got to be hot, right?”

Jared’s grin was marred by the lettuce in his teeth, he’d got mayo on his chin, his hair was covered in dust from Sam’s recent trip through a wall, and he was still wearing Sam’s makeup, who had just been beaten all to hell (and thrown through a wall, obviously), which made his eyes look squinty and small.

Jensen looked away for a moment before smiling. “Sorry, you’re gonna have to stick with your good right hand. You’re not my type.”

“Oh,” Jared pouted for a moment. “Well, never mind. So what _is_ your type? That guy was blond, wasn’t he? I could call Chad?”

Jensen choked on his pie.

***

Jared had a very short attention span. Jensen therefore, happily believed that Jared had forgotten all about laying Jensen for his own good.

Until Jared dragged him into the wardrobe trailer, to ask his opinion on Sam’s costume for the next episode.

“Jesus, Jared,” Jensen grumbled as he allowed himself to be tugged along, “which one of us is gay again?”

He should have realized it was a trap, but frankly he’d had absolutely _no_ evidence so far in their two year friendship that Jared knew what the word subterfuge even meant.

“This is Brandon,” Jared said beaming widely and gesturing to the guy already in the trailer. “He’s from wardrobe and used to work in _fashion_.” Jared put a particular emphasis on that. “He’s going to help us out.”

Jensen smiled at Brandon before Jared pushed him firmly forward with a hand on the small of his back.

“Oh, y’all know what?” Jared said, “I forgot about this thing I have. Brandon can help _you_ out instead Jensen.”

With one more push, and a wink, Jared left.

Jensen looked back at the guy, Brandon. He was short and slim, with blond hair and blue eyes. Jensen knew him as shy and quiet, very obviously gay – and very clearly as far from Jared as possible and therefore clearly suitable for someone who’s type was not Jared Padalecki. The anti-Jared.

The guy was looking not a little bit scared. He probably thought he had to fuck Jensen to keep his job. Great.

Jensen smiled at him.

“He’s not subtle, is he?”

Brandon smiled nervously. He was a good looking guy and Jensen’s life would be a lot easier if he could fall for a guy like this.

“I think Dean’s wardrobe is fine,” he said with a smile. “Thanks though.”

***

Jared rolled his eyes at Jensen as he sat down beside him in their matching directors’ chairs.

“You were in there for like 30 seconds. That’s not enough time, even if you haven’t been getting any for years.”

“I don’t need you to set me up, Jared, I’m perfectly fine.”

“I thought he was pretty good looking? Wasn’t he good looking?”

“He was very nice,” Jensen said, like Jared had suggested a new jacket. “But I’m not looking for a relationship right now.”

“You see, that’s why _I’m_ perfect for this! It wouldn’t be a relationship. You couldn’t hurt my feelings, and you know, everybody likes orgasms, particularly orgasms with other people. Those are the best kind!”

“God, Jared,” Jensen felt the first stirrings of annoyance, “Will you let it go? It’s not worth upsetting the show, upsetting our _friendship_ for a few orgasms. Even good, dual-person orgasms. OK?”

“OK,” Jared said, blandly. “It was just a _suggestion_. Jeez.”

***

They would have been fine. But then Jared split up with Sandy a few weeks later, and Jensen did what any good friend would do. He took Jared out to get drunk. A drunken Jared was an even more tactile Jared than normal, and Jensen suffered being felt up all the way home. That was perfectly normal behavior for a drunk Jared.

But the sloppy, drunken, open-mouthed kiss – all awkward teeth, silky lips and tequila – as Jensen laid Jared out on Jared’s king sized bed, was not.

Jensen just ruffled his hair and left. Irritatingly, though, he couldn’t wait until he got home and had to take care of his erection in his car because, really, there was only so much a man could be expected to take.

***

Jared had apparently found himself a dictionary and learnt all _sorts_ of exciting new words like subtle and tactical and seductive, because although Jared had _humped_ him before now, Jensen had to admit that was nowhere near as sexy as the brush of Jared’s thumb over Jensen’s wrist when he handed him his coffee.

Jared didn’t really have the power to change Sam’s style of clothing, but he changed his own. His t-shirts got tighter and shorter and if Jensen saw that smooth, tan, narrow stretch of belly one more time, he was going to have to hit Jared over the head. With a big stick. Jensen ignored the phallic imagery.

The final straw was when one evening Jared clapped his arm around Jensen’s shoulder while they were on Jared’s couch watching a game and stroked his thumb deliberately up the thin, smooth skin of Jensen’s neck just under the ear.

“Jesus Jared,” Jensen said, pushing him away, “what the hell’s the matter with you? No means no, even if I’m a guy.”

“Sorry,” Jared said, looking shamefaced. “So you _really_ don’t think I’m hot, then? You _really_ don’t want me?”

“Is this about your _ego_?! Jesus Jared, that’s not like you.”

Jared shrugged, looking away.

“Fine,” Jensen said, “you’re the hottest thing on two legs, OK? Yes, your stupid little touches and tiny little t-shirts have been getting me hot and bothered all week. Well done. I hope that makes you feel good. But I’m not going to sleep with you because you want reassurance after splitting up with Sandy, or because it’s like _football_.”

Jared stared at him for a moment and Jensen suddenly felt uncomfortable. Now was not the time for Jared to suddenly get _perceptive_.

“That’s not why.”

“Whatever. Just forget it OK?”

“I can’t,” Jared said, earnestly. When earnest, Jared looked a great deal like Sam. Jensen had the same kind of resistance as Dean. “I’ve been thinking about it _all the time_. You and me. I think it would be great.”

Jensen hadn’t thought about it. Not really. Dreamed about it, yes, but he had a better grasp on his conscious mind, thankyouverymuch.

“Oh, and why’s that?” Jensen mocked. “Do tell me, why you think it would be great, what with your extensive knowledge of gay sex, and all.”

“Because it would be _you and me_.”

And that… was very hard to argue against. Jensen groped around for a way to say this that didn’t make him sound like a goddamn girl. No. There was none.

“I’m not having a fling with you, Jared,” he said, honestly. “I can’t.”

Jared looked at him for another long moment before breaking out into a blinding grin.

“You _like_ me,” he crowed, happily, “you _really_ like me!”

Jensen groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

“Very sensitive way to handle that, Jared,” he said. “Nice.”

“Nah, but this is _great_ ,” Jared threw a stupidly long arm around Jensen’s shoulders. “I split up with my girlfriend because of you. Believe me; it’s great that you like me.”

Jensen felt a sweet surge of elation at that.

“Really?” he asked, looking up again into Jared’s stupid grin.

“Yeah, I didn’t think it was fair to stay with her when I just kept thinking about your mouth.”

Jensen suspected he should feel a lot more guilty than he did about that, and probably would later, when he didn’t have a sudden erection.

He licked his suddenly dry lips, and was thrilled to see Jared’s attention _snap_ there.

“That so?”

“Uh huh,” Jared said, not looking away. “And. You know. Other parts. But the lips are _hot as hell_.”

“You didn’t really need to shrink all your t-shirts, you know,” Jensen said, “I found you unbearably hot with lettuce in your teeth and angry poltergeist all over your face.”

“Huh?”

“Never mind,” Jensen said, lifting up a hand to run through Jared’s hair. He’d been wanting to do that for a long time.

Still, there were other things he’d been wanting to do for a long time, too, and he pulled Jared’s head down for a kiss.

Jared tasted like beer and had salty lips from the popcorn, and the kiss might have been a little clumsy, but it was a good thing they were still sitting on the couch because Jensen’s knees may have had trouble holding him up.

“Your mouth, fuck, Jen, so good. Will you, oh God, will you, suck me, Jen? Please?” Jared asked, between kisses.

“Yeah,” Jensen breathed against the long, silken stretch of Jared’s neck, pretty sure that Jared could ask him to do anything right now, and the answer would be ‘hell yes’.

“Then will you fuck me, Jen? I want you inside me. I wanna know how you feel inside me. I wanna know how it feels to have you fucking me.”

“Hell yes.”

***

“So, not like football then.”

“No, Jared, not like football.”

“But, hey! Kinda like _baseball_ though, right? What with the pitching and the catching…”

“Go to sleep, Jared.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are lovely, and if you’d like to comment please feel free to do so here or on [this fic at livejournal where it was originally posted ](http://jasmasson.livejournal.com/30105.html) as you prefer.


End file.
